Dakota and Steve: Beginner Masters
Dakota and Steve: Beginner Masters is the second episode of TSSAOS and DR:PM Plot Steve is walking up a mountain. (Steve): I hate mountain climbing. (Voice): I can see that. Steve turns around and sees Dakota Rex with Ren, his Snivy, behind them. (Steve): Who are you? (Dakota): Rex. Dakota Rex. (Steve): Nice name. (Dakota): I know, right? (Steve): Who's the Pokemon? (Dakota): That's Ren, he's my partner. (Ren): Snivy! (Dakota hears it as "He seems cool. battle him!") (Dakota): You're right, Ren. Whatever your name is, I challange you to a battle! (Steve): Woo! Battle! Hey PokeDex, wake up! His PokeDex Referee app activates (PokeDex): Perhaps we should find level ground. (Finds a ledge) like there. (Steve): kk They go to the ledge. (Dakota): Ren, let's do this! ren runs out onto the battlefield. (ren): SNIVY! (dakota hears it as "I AM MIGHTY") He beats his chest. (Steve): GO CHARMANDER! Charmander hops out of his Pokeball and lands in front of Snivy. (charmander): CHARMAND! (Dakota hears it as "No, I am!") (dakota): damn, your Charmander is competitive! (Steve): Yeah, well he did catch my Pidgey for me...(Awkward Silence).. And how did you know? (dakota): I can talk to Pokemon (Steve): COOL! (Steve): I'll go first. Use Ember! Charmander unleashes a cloud of fire particles at Snivy (Dakota): Ren, Protect! Ren's Collar glows, and tow vines, one on each side, come out their tips glowing. They meet, and form a force field around Ren. (Ren): Snivy, Snivy! (Haha, Sucker) (Dakota): Now, Leaf Blade! ren's tail glows green and he slashes at Charmander with it. (Charmander): CHAR! (Steve): Use Scratch! Dakota: Take it, then use Vine Whip to throw him into the mountain! Charmander scratches Ren, but then ren's Collar glows, and vines come out, this time, their tips aren't glowing. the vines wrap around Charmander and toss him into the side of the Mountain. (Steve): CHARMANDER! He runs to Charmander. (Steve): Are you okay? (Charmander): Char..... (Steve): Don't worry buddy, we'll never give up. Charmander smiles. Meanwhile, Steve's PokeDex is reading a book about Ben Tennyson. Ren whips him with Vine whip to get him concentrated (PokeDex): What?- Oh, yeah! The fight continues! (Dakota): Not yet! I'm making a substitution to give him fighting experience! Go, Lucas! He throws a Pokeball and a Riolu pops out, ready to fight. (Lucas): Riolu! (Aw Yeah!) (Steve): Wow! A new Pokemon! He throws a PokeBall at Lucas. (Dakota): WHAT THE FUDGE?!?! THAT'S MY POKEMON! (Steve): Oops. Lucas kicks the ball away, and it hits Charander on the head, knocking him out. (Lucas): Riolu! (Like a boss)! (Steve): NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! He sent Charmander back into his Pokeball. (Steve): I...I lost. (PokeDex): Aren't you forgetting something? (Steve): Umm....................................................... (PokeDex): does the word "Cheerleader" ring a bell? (Steve):..... PIDGEY! Go Pidgey! He sends out Pidgey. (Steve): Pidgey, used gust! Pidgey fllaps his wings and powerful winds go at Lucas (Dakota): Lucas, Detect! Lucas raises his right arm and an orange sheild appears in front of him, blocking the move. (Steve): Now Pidgey, peck! Pidgey's beak glows white, and he stabs Lucas with it. (Dakota): Take it and use Reversal! Lucas becomes enveloped in mist, so does Pidgey. Lucas floats up to Pidgey and graps him.The spin, and then Lucas throws Pidgey, defeating him. (Steve): What?!? (dakota): Good match! (Steve, falls to the ground): I...I just lost. (PokeDex): Sucks to be you. Dakota walks off. The Steve Plot ends. On Dakota... Dakota: Lucas, you were awesome! Lucas: YEAH I WAS! Ren: It's just too bad Eon didn't get a turn. Dakota: Yeah, well, he's still recovering. Lucas: You would have thought he Wouldn't starve in a five-star hotel with a fridge of Pokemon food. Ren: Let's see hm, anyway. Dakota throws a Pokeball, and Eon, his Eevee pops out. Eon: YOU WON A BATTLE WITHOUT ME? Lucas: He seems in fine shape to me! THE END Trivia *It's shown that Steve's PokeDex is a fan of Ben 10. Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:Crossovers Category:OmniDragon